Sunburn
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: After Amy's suggestion to visit a beach-world, the Doctor gets a terrible sunburn. Sort of set to the song Sunburn by Owl City but not really.


_Heh, heh I'm in a fan fiction writing mood lately. ;3  
Set sort of to the song Sunburn by Owl City. It's an adorable song if you haven't listened to it you need to. Actually, you can watch a video I made of it with the Doctor and Amy. ;3_

_Here's the link: _.com/watch?v=-0Hwc6TwdFg

_Hope you enjoy! ;3_

* * *

"_Come on, it'll be fun."_ That was what she had said, fun. The Doctor glared at his smirking companion darkly as he struggled to walk back to the TARDIS. His limbs were awkwardly spread apart so they would not touch making him look ridiculous.

"This is all your fault Pond…" The Doctor growled under his breath.

Amy had suggested that they should travel to a beach-like world to explore. The Doctor, always eager for an adventure, had agreed. That had been mistake number one. When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor had sprinted toward the wardrobe and changed into a pair of perfect fitting swimming trunks. Amy had followed behind him closely.

"Come _on _Pond!" The Doctor yelled at her, "It's time for adventure!" Amy walked out of one of the dressing rooms. The Doctor turned around to face her, "Finally! I…" He bit his lip hard, "Whoa…" he mumbled.

Amy stood nervously, her arm wrapped around herself cupping her elbow. She was wearing a black swim suit with neon coloured splatter marks. A lump formed in the Doctor's throat. She smiled brightly, "Come on then!" The Doctor nodded nervously and laughed. They both ran through the TARDIS, laughing joyfully.

When they walked out of the TARDIS, Amy immediately was over taken by the beautiful scenery. Two, orange suns burned in the sky, orange and silver trees lined the empty beach. Crystal blue water lapped gently at the shore line. Amy's mouth gaped open. "Amy!" The Doctor yelled, annoyance ridding his tone. Amy smiled at him and so they explored and played, neither one of them thinking about anything but each other. After about four hours of playing, the Doctor started to notice a painful, burning tinge to his skin. "Amy, is there something on me?"

Amy turned around, her eyes widened drastically. "Oh my…" She muttered under her breath. The Doctor nervously looked down at his skin. His usual pale skin was an angry red tinge. The Doctor yelped and jumped. He clinched his teeth hard to bite back the scream that threatened to escape. "Didn't you put on sun block?"

The Doctor glared at Amy, "Did you?!"

Amy smirked, "Yes."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and huffed, turning toward where the TARDIS was. Painfully he started to hobble toward the cover of his ship. Finally, they reached the TARDIS. To the Doctor, every step was excruciatingly painful. Amy tried not to smile but she just couldn't help it. Someone as old as he was should remember to put on sun-screen… "I'm going to take a bath." The Doctor grumbled under his breath, half upset at Amy and the other half being upset at him self. As he walked toward his room, a constant thought tinged his mind. _'Maybe if you didn't get distracted by her so much then you wouldn't have forgotten…'_The Doctor thought to himself. "But she's beautiful…" He muttered.

Once in the comforts of his bathroom, the Doctor walked over to the tub and ran cold water. He needed anything to stop the burning pain of his burnt skin. After the tub was filled, the Doctor pulled off his sandy shorts and carefully slipped down in the water. He hissed as the cold water touched his fiery skin. After about five minutes, his body relaxed into the soothing water. "You've really done it this time…" The Doctor muttered to himself while soaking. "See one pretty girl and you end up getting a sunburn…" The Doctor slipped down farther into the tub, "I bet that was pay back for forgetting her." Some payback.

After the Doctor's skin had finally cooled down enough for his liking, he carefully stepped out of the bath. After emptying the water, he walked into his room. There lying on his bed was a bottle of aloe and a note. The Doctor rose an eyebrow in curiosity while pulling a pair of boxer shorts. Usually he would fully dress but the thought of the harsh fabric of his clothes rubbing up against his skin made shivers run down the Doctor's spine. He walked over to his bed and picked up the aloe bottle, inspected it, then picked up the note that had been sitting underneath.

_Doctor, _

_Thanks to the TARDIS, I found your room. Blimey, have you seen how huge this thing is!? _The Doctor smirked, it was such an Amy Pond comment. _Anyway, your sunburn looked pretty bad so I asked the TARDIS for some aloe. _"Thanks old girl," The Doctor murmured with affection. The TARDIS made a comforting sort of hum as if to say "your welcome." _Come to my room when you find this. _

_Amy. _

The Doctor smirked and with aloe bottle in hand, made his way toward Amy's room. He knocked silently then walked in when he heard Amy's voice say, "Come in." Amy was fully dressed now, her now wet hair pulled back into a lose pony-tail. She smiled at him and stood up walking over to him her palm extended.

The Doctor was confused, "What?" Amy didn't say anything put plucked the aloe bottle from his hands. She then guided him to her bed and made him sit down. Carefully, she squeezed some into her hands and started to rub the cooling liquid on the Doctor's back. The Doctor jumped slightly, a bit surprised.

Amy smirked at him lightly, "Well how else were you suppose to get it on?" The Doctor wordlessly shrugged and Amy started to rub the green-gel on his red back. After his back was completely covered, he wordlessly turned around to face Amy. Without looking at him Amy touched his chest, aloe on the tips of her fingers. Completely in her own world, she ran her hands down his chest, across his stomach, and down her arms. A slight blush crept up her cheeks. "Sorry," she mumbled, wiping the aloe on her jeans. Awkwardly, she placed her hands in her lap unsure of what to do.

Cautiously, the Doctor extended a hand out toward her and carefully pulled her closer. As if time had stopped, their lips met. Suddenly, the burning pain of the Doctor's skin was the last thing either one of them were thinking.

_Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn._


End file.
